Whisper Unique Dialog
About Like all other party members, Whisper has unique dialog. This dialog comes in three different forms: #Banter with other party members at #Dialog with Kael #Comments on Dialog between Kael and someone else Banter 'With Karrin' 'In the entrance chamber of Holgar Hill (if Karrin is in party)' Whisper: '''"Aaaah!! Spiders!!! Oh wait...was just a piece of cloth...sorry..." '''Karrin: "Of course its a piece of cloth..." Whisper: "No really, look...there are the seams and all and...oh, right...sarcasm." Karrin: "So you don't like spiders I take it?" Whisper: "No...I'm not scared of spiders...I just thought I'd stepped on one, that's all..." Karrin: "So you're an Animal lover?" Whisper: "Oh yes, I love all animals!" Karrin: "And Cart drivers? I'm pretty sure they're animals..." Kael: "Guys...can we focus?" Whisper: "Sorry..." Karrin: "Quite, Wait...guys?" 'At 1st possible moment after Whisper's recruitment' Karrin: '"Whisper, have you lived in the forest your whole life?" '''Whisper: '"Oh yes...well, not all of it...not since you guys rescued me..." 'Karrin: '"Ah just wondering, I spent sometime in the forests a while back" '''Whisper: "Well, I only ever lived in Longmyr forest. Except that one time that we went to Temir to get herbs and the other time that we visited Runwood and...sorry, going off track." Karrin: " Don't worry...I...lived in the forests too" Whisper: "Oh really, which ones?" Karrin: "Longmyr...Felmin...and some...others" Whisper: "Longmyr! Really! So we were, you know, neighbours?" Karrin: '''"Um...yes, you could say that...I bet I saw you...many years ago" '''Whisper: "Oh really? I don't think I ever saw you?" Karrin: " You...It was a long time ago, you would have been very young" Whisper: "Oh? Well...this is exciting. What would a respectable woman like you do in a forest?" Karrin: "I...would rather not speak of such times Whisper, but I am happy to meet a fellow forest dweller" 'At a random point in Act 1 - 1st' Whisper: "So Karrin, I know this may be awkward, but why won't you tell me what happened in Longmyr long ago?" Karrin: "Whisper...It's not you, It's me...Thinking about it, is hard, but speaking of it...even harder, I will tell you..one day, I promise" Whisper: '''"Oh...I know. My mother, well, step-mother actually, died in Longmyr, I know how you feel..." '''Karrin: "I am sorry for your loss...Felmin...Felmin...It was in Felmin, but let us not tarry, lest the ground opens up and swallows us, yes? " Whisper: "What! Oh no! What are we...oh, right...sorry." 'At a random point in Act 1 - 2nd' Karrin: "Whisper, did you live in Longmyr alone?" Whisper: "Oh of course not! I lived with my step-mother. She raised me and taught me everything I knew...I'm sorry..." Karrin: "I'm sure she's in a better place now...like so many others, Do you mind if I ask of siblings?" Whisper: "Oh no...just me and mother...did you have a sibling?" Karrin: "...three, all brothers" Whisper: "Really? I would have loved a sibling, someone to play with and to talk to and to be friends with. I don't really have any friends since what happened..." Karrin: '"Hah, they were a handful...I am your friend, you're not alone in this" '''Whisper: '"Thank you Karrin, you don't know how much I appreciate that." '''At a random point in Act 1 - 3rd Whisper: "Karrin, you can cast spells right?" Karrin: "Yes, quite a few" Whisper: "And Osric can. So can Chares and so can I. Then why can't people like Nigel cast spells? Surely we're all people, so we can all use magyk?" Karrin: '''"Aaah, Whisper, there are different types of spells, for instance; Osric doesn't use the same kind of Magyk to enchant audiences as us, Charles uses magyk given by his gods, very different to us. We use the environment around us to power our spells, I myself can use my own strength to cast spells. To answer your question, Nigel is not like me and you, we are born with our abilities, however; He is not without...skills, for instance; can you swing a sword as well as he can?" '''Whisper: "No, I don't suppose I can...so, we all have different magyk you say?" Karrin: "Yes, you use Environmental Magyk, taking your power from the things around you, you can take a fire, and throw it at someone, Charles can't do that without favour of his 'divines'. Whisper: '''"Oh, this is so interesting!" '''Karrin: "Yes I could talk about it all day, but we must keep focussed on the task at had, maybe we will continue at camp?" 'With Dorgan' 'At a random point in Act 1 - 1st' Whisper: '"Dorgan, I don't think the plate you sold me is working?" '''Dorgan: '"And what makes you think this lass?" 'Whisper: '"Well, the plate is supposed to make me fly right?" 'Dorgan: '"Yes..." 'Whisper: '"But I simply can't fly. Maybe I'm doing it wrong?" 'Dorgan: '"But lass! You are flying!" 'Whisper: '"I am? But, I'm not off the ground or anything like that?" 'Dorgan: '"Ah lass, you see, you've never flown before, so how could you know what it feels like. I can tell you from experience that it feels just like walking." 'Whisper: '"Wait! So, what you say is that I am flying, I just don't know it?" 'Dorgan: '"Yes!" 'Whisper: '"Wow! I can't believe I'm actually flying!" Dialog Comments '''In the Sykdnjirian Brothel "Why is everybody in their underclothes? Is it a sleep over?" Category:Realm of Magyk Category:Party Members Category:Dialog